Grufang
The Grufang are a race of tribal wolves that have evolved to better combat the from the planet Kevof. The Grufang are a race that almost became extinct from their lack of ability to defend their young from other predators that lived on their world. 'History' The Grufang began as a primal race of mildly intelligent wolves which established small tribes to collect and live together in peace. However, due to their inability to effectively fight back against the predators that roamed around their villages, their young were massacred and left their entire race devastated almost to the point of extinction. The few remaining members of their race collected together and discovered a way to enhance themselves to survive better. A special type of fruit was capable of enhancing their DNA structure and increasing their strength, agility, and speed to incredible levels. 'Society' The Grufang society has since been revived and has thrived as a result of their sudden mutations. Because their species has adapted, they now have become the dominant race of their world. The increased intelligence has allowed them to establish dignified villages and similar tribes. For leadership, the Grufang have worked out a system of various tribal leaders that command and monitor over their subjects. Though they are brutal hunters, they are caring of their offspring and will protect them by any means necessary. The amount of members has given the Grufang the combined leadership of The Seven Fang Tribunal. The Seven Fang Tribunal The Seven Fang Tribunal are a collection of the seven major village leaders that were established after the first generation of Grufang mutated. The current leaders of the Seven Fang Tribunal are listed in order of their rise to leadership. Much of their history is still being recorded as Grufang live for at least 500 years; making new members hard to induct within the Seven Fang. Leaders # Figrox (Leader of the Insor Tribe and inducted into the Seven Fang on October 13, 2246) # Delis (Leader of the Alverta Tribe and inducted into the Seven Fang on January 11, 2234) # Salgot (Leader of the Zeb Tribe and inducted into the Seven Fang on March 1, 2250) # Hartharel (Leader of the Uldia Tribe and inducted into the Seven Fang on December 17, 2263) # Basel (Leader of the Castross Tribe and included into the Seven Fang on June 27, 2261) # Verena (Leader of the Ytal Tribe and included into the Seven Fang on April 1, 2213) # Arra (Leader of the Hardex Tribe and inducted into the Seven Fang on April 19, 2218) Wars So far, the Grufang have been involved in no major wars/conflicts because they show no interest in fighting for other than to settle petty disputes. They hunt together and communicate well among their own kind. Though the kill other creatures on their world, they are respectful and will not hunt to excess; just the necessity. Relationships The Grufang are caring of each other and adapted a special way of life know as Unduralto (translated from Grufang meaning "Brotherhood"). This system ranges anywhere from sacrificing one's own self to save another, or to help anyone that is in peril. This method of living is critical and defines the Grufang as a species of "Brothers and Sisters". The process of reproduction between two Grufang are quite simple. A Grufang male and female become attracted and await three weeks for the female to give birth to a litter of pups. A single female Grufang can give birth to up to ten pups within any litter size. The parents are extremely protective of their offspring and will die to protect them if it comes to that situation. Offspring (Pups) The Grufang's offspring are formally referred to as "Pups". The parents will instantly become extremely vicious and merciless killers if they feel their Pups are in any kind of danger. Pups are playful and are only able to travel on their four paws. They are extremely curious and often get into dangerous situations which usually require their parents to save them. Rivals The only race that could pose a threat to the Grufang would be the Krillik. A war between the Grufang and the Krillik will soon arise and result in the destruction of their only home. Category:Intelligent life